their (his) perihelion and (her) aphelion
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Aku adalah Bumi, dan dia adalah Mataharinya." [birthday fic for cam monaghan & diana wood]


**their (his) perihelion and (her) aphelion**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

oneshot. typo(s). OOC.

diana wood & fred weasley.

written for diana wood's birthday & cameron monaghan's birthday.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[perihelion] – frederick george weasley**

Fred mengutuk dirinya sedari awal, karena tertarik pada gadis itu.

Ya, gadis Slytherin berambut pirang terang, bermata abu berkilat, dan berkulit sepucat purnama. Kembaran Phoebus Wood, putri tunggal Oliver Wood. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Diana Wood.

Bukan salahnya ia menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Diana. Karena demi Merlin, siapa sih laki-laki yang _tidak_?

Tidak, ia tidak terpancing oleh kecantikan yang dimiliki Diana, atau terpesona oleh kepiawaiannya dalam bermain Quidditch (oke, ia akui, mungkin sedikit). Tapi lebih kepada kepribadiannya.

Tergabung dalam geng yang—Fred, James, dan Louis asumsikan—diketuai oleh Victoria Nott, Diana termasuk perempuan yang tenang, kalem, pendiam, dan memiliki kontrol emosi yang luar biasa. Senyum tipis seolah tertempel permanen di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Hanya orang bodoh atau orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan yang ditampilkan Diana, Fred kira. Senyum kecil, perkataan manis, sikap tenang, semua itu palsu.

Kecuali matanya.

Mata abu-abu yang selalu terlihat ekspresif. Terkadang hangat dan sebening riak air di permukaan danau, terkadang berkabut dan sedingin salju di bulan Desember.

Fred ingin tahu, jiwa segelap apa yang Diana sembunyikan di balik topeng yang tiap saat ia kenakan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau," James menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk berpikir, " _dare_ mu adalah mengencani Diana Wood selama setengah tahun. Batas waktunya sampai dua bulan lagi, tepatnya di akhir minggu ketiga."

Louis menganga, sebelum menyemburkan tawa. Lorcan berdecak meremehkan. James tersenyum seolah berkata _inilah kesempatanmu_.

"Oke, siapa takut?" Fred menyeringai menantang. "Akan kubuktikan pada kalian, aku mampu menakhlukkan hatinya dalam jangka waktu yang sudah kalian tentukan."

"Dan jika tidak?" tanya Lorcan, balas menantang.

"Duapuluh Galleon untuk masing-masing dari kalian," Fred menyahut jengkel, "puas? Apa masih kurang?"

"Sangat puas," mata hijau pinus Lorcan dan mata biru langit Louis bersinar-sinar.

James tersenyum ganjil sebelum mencondongkan badan ke arah telinga Fred, "kalau kau berhasil, berarti peluangku cukup besar untuk mendekati Victoria."

Fred tertawa kecil. Ternyata tebakannya tidak meleset.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fred mencoba peruntungannya mendekati Diana keesokan harinya. Di perpustakaan, tanpa bunga atau cokelat, dengan membawa beberapa buku, ditambah perut yang keroncongan.

"Hai," sapa Fred kikuk sambil menduduki tempat kosong di samping Diana.

"Hai juga," balas Diana cuek tanpa menoleh.

"Kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Fred Weasley, bisa kau panggil Fred. Namamu?"

Diana akhirnya menoleh, membalas uluran tangan Fred kaku. "Diana."

"Kau tampaknya sibuk sekali. Sedang mengerjakan apa?" Fred tidak putus asa, terus mencari topik perbincangan.

"Esai Transfigurasi."

Dalam hati Fred mencebik. Tugas itu baru diberikan kemarin, dan tenggat waktu penyelesaiannya masih sebulan lagi, astaga.

"Wah, kita sama kalau begitu. Omong-omong, aku masih belum mengerti tentang Transfigurasi Manusia. McGonagall menjelaskannya terlalu cepat. Otakku belum selesai memroses yang ini, ia sudah menerangkan yang itu."

Diana menatapnya seakan ia adalah alien yang tersasar di bumi.

"Kau benar-benar Fred Weasley?"

Fred mengerutkan kening. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau adalah yang terpandai di subjek Transfigurasi setelah Alyssa. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengerti?"

"Orang pandai bukan berarti mengetahui segala hal dengan sempurna," sahut Fred, pura-pura jengkel. Diana mendengus.

Fred kira Diana mau lanjut belajar dan tidak mengacuhkan dia tapi ternyata—

"Kau itu merepotkan, Weasley. Bagian yang mana? Bawa bukumu kemari."

Fred menahan seringai yang memaksa timbul di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya lagi, di kelas Ramuan bersama Slytherin.

"Hei, Diana, bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu? James telah duduk di samping Victoria, Louis bersama Lorcan, dan Alyssa bersama Roxie."

"Ya sudah. Kau yang pindah ke sini," Diana menggeser bokongnya dengan sangat tidak rela.

Fred tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

Di kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Astronomi, dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam seminggu setelah kejadian di perpustakaan.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Wood yang akan menjadi rekan kerjamu selama setahun ke depan." —Profesor Rubeus Hagrid.

"Miss Wood, kau akan berpasangan dengan Mr Weasley sampai kalian lulus." —Profesor Aurora Sinistra.

"Pasangan terakhir, Miss Wood dan Mr Weasley." —Profesor Ernie MacMillan.

Fred tak keberatan sama sekali dipasangkan bersama Diana selama setahun ke depan. Sungguh.

.

.

.

"Weasley! Bangun dan bantu aku mengidentifikasi rasi bintang ini! Jangan tidur, hei!"

"Demi Salazar, apa susahnya sih membantuku melatih mantra _Levicorpus_? Ini nilai berpasangan, Fred, astaga!"

"Kau benar-benar bajingan terbrengsek abad duapuluh satu, Frederick George Weasley."

"Singkirkan semua produk Sihir Sakti Weasley itu dan _belajar_ lah untuk kuis besok, Fred! Atau aku akan menyurati Aunt Angelina untuk menyita semua barang leluconmu _sekarang_."

Fred mulai terbiasa mendengar ucapan bernada kesal yang setiap hari terlontar dari mulut Diana. Bahkan jika Diana sehari saja absen memberikan omelan, Fred merasa rindu secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Waktumu tinggal sebulan lagi, _Mate_ ," James berkata di sela kegiatannya menyeruput Butterbeer hangat yang disajikan peri rumah.

"Persetan," balas Fred, sepenuhnya tak peduli. "Aku bisa membayar berapapun yang kalian minta. Tapi kesempatan mendekati Diana? Menjadi sahabatnya? Tak akan bisa dibeli menggunakan Galleon, James."

"Maka dari itu, kau rela menunggu," James mengangguk-angguk paham, "kau rela menunggu, entah seberapa lama, untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Untuk membuatnya yakin kalau kau benar-benar aman untuk dijadikan teman. Wow. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata."

"Dia hanyalah gadis biasa, Fred."

"Dia berbeda," bantah Fred, "dia jelas berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis. Dan itu yang membuatku semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkan cintanya."

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu.

Fred tak memungkiri, ia dan Diana semakin dekat. Pergi ke kelas bersama. Sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama. Duduk di kelas bersama. Belajar di perpustakaan bersama. Bahkan Diana sempat mengakui kalau Fred adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat yang bisa diandalkannya.

Fred bersyukur, walau masih sedikit tidak puas.

 _Kapan ia bisa melihatku lebih dari sahabat?_

.

.

.

Minggu ketiga, dan perasaan yang sebisa mungkin Fred tahan mulai menyiksa jiwa dan batinnya.

Degupan jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Diana.

Rona merah menyebalkan mulai menghiasi wajahnya tanpa izin tiap kali Diana memeluk atau menggenggam tangannya secara refleks dan tidak sengaja.

Ia tak bisa fokus memasarkan barang leluconnya karena atensinya terus berpusat pada Diana. Bagaimana ia tersenyum. Bagaimana ia tertawa. Bagaimana ia marah. Bagaimana ia kesal.

"Hei, Anne, kau yakin tidak mengencani kembaranku?" goda Roxanne suatu hari. Diana—anehnya—tertawa gugup, terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kita hanya sahabat, Xie. Bukan begitu, Fred?"

Kalimat terkutuk itu lagi. Kesabaran Fred telah mencapai batas.

"Kau tak pernah bisa menjadi 'hanya sahabat' dengan seseorang yang kau cintai."

Dan ia berlalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Diana dan teman-temannya yang berdiri terpaku di tempat.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, Fred?"

Fred sadar, cepat atau lambat Diana pasti mengonfrontasinya. Dan dia memilih melakukannya setelah makan siang. Pemilihan waktu yang hebat sekali.

"Maksud perkataanku yang terakhir?" Fred menoleh, sepenuhnya menghadap Diana. Permata birunya berapi-api.

"Kau cukup cerdas untuk bisa mengetahuinya, Anne," sambung Fred.

"Aku ingin memastikannya," ujar Diana, sorot pedih yang ganjil terlintas di mata indahnya, "jangan menyatakan hal seserius itu jika kau sendiri tidak begitu yakin, Freddie."

"Kau meragukanku?" Fres bertanya tak percaya. Diana menggeleng, membuat Fred tambah bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Kau mungkin mencintaiku sekarang, dan percayalah kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak menjamin kau akan tetap mencintaiku setelah mengetahui masa laluku."

.

.

.

Diana mula-mula bercerita tentang keluarganya.

Ayahnya, Oliver Wood, mantan kakak tingkat ayah dan rekan satu tim Quidditch ayahnya dulu semasa di Hogwarts. Pelatih senior tim Puddlemere United yang saat ini bermukim di Dorset.

Ibunya (Fred baru tahu) adalah seorang anggota keluarga bangsawan berdarah murni di Prancis, namanya Hélène Beaufort. Ia adalah desainer sekaligus pemilik butik penyihir yang sangat terkenal di Strasbourg, Prancis.

Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan, dan pernikahan mereka tak berakhir bahagia. Oliver berselingkuh dengan Katie Bell, perempuan yang sesungguhnya dicintainya. Hélène mengetahui rahasia kotor yang berusaha disembunyikan Oliver, dan ia tentu marah besar.

Mereka bercerai secara diam-diam di Pengadilan Sihir Wizengamot, dan hak asuh atas Phoebus dan Diana diserahkan ke Oliver. Hélène kembali ke Prancis, dan Diana tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi sampai sekarang.

"Keluargaku sudah hancur sedari awal, kau tahu," Diana terisak di dada Fred, "tapi ini belum puncaknya. Bagian utama tak pernah bisa kuceritakan, karena aku bersikeras menguburnya dalam-dalam."

"Tapi aku akan menceritakannya padamu, jika kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya. Kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku, mengasihaniku, atau membenciku setelah aku memberitahumu kisah lengkapnya, Fred."

Bagian utama dari kisah kelam Diana membuat Fred bergetar karena amarah.

"Di suatu malam, aku lupa tepatnya kapan, Father masuk ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia terlihat sangat hancur karena Miss Bell meninggalkannya. Dia tiba-tiba menerobos ke kamarku dan Phoebus tanpa peringatan, dan memukuli Phoebus berkali-kali. Memukul, menampar, dan mencambuk kembaranku. Dia juga me-mengambil ke-keperawananku s-secara paksa. Aku tak pernah berani menemuinya sejak malam itu. Aku sangat trauma. Aku tak pernah berada terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki karena kupikir mereka semua sama seperti Father. Aku berharap kau bisa membuktikan kepadaku kalau kau berbeda, Fred."

"Kau bodoh jika berpikir aku akan membencimu, Anne. Aku malah semakin mencintaimu, tahu."

.

.

.

.

Berpacaran dengan Diana tak seperti berpacaran dengan deretan mantannya sebelumnya.

Sensasinya berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat.

Jika dulu dia terbiasa melakukan seks tiap malam, kini dia harus puas dengan kecupan di pipi, pelukan singkat, dan ciuman kecil di sudut bibir.

Jika dulu dia sering mengacuhkan perhatian yang diberikan oleh pasangannya kepadanya, sekarang tiap bentuk afeksi yang ditunjukkan Diana menjadi sangat berharga.

Bahkan ia memperhatikan setiap hal trivial yang berkaitan dengan Diana.

Rambutnya yang selalu dibelah tengah dan dikuncir kuda. Aromanya yang khas berbau campuran _jasmine_ dan _citrus_. Kebencian tak masuk akalnya pada jus labu dan kecintaannya pada makanan mengandung keju. Bagaimana ia menopang dagu dan mengusap kening saat mulai lelah belajar. Bagaimana ia mulai menggigiti kuku dan menggambari perkamen ketika ia mulai bosan mendengar penjelasan Profesor Binns.

"Tuhkan, kau mulai melamun lagi," Diana mengeluh, menyentakkan Fred, "ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Freddie?"

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa, Annie."

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama mereka berkencan, semakin dalam perasaan yang Fred timbun untuk Diana. Menyenangkan, Fred akui, tapi juga meresahkan.

 _Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kita berpisah? Apa aku akan siap kehilangannya?_

Menahan rasa ngilu yang mendadak menyerang dadanya, Fred meringis.

 _Tidak. Dia tak akan meninggalkanku._

"Aku mencintainya seperti Icarus mencintai matahari," Fred berbicara kepada Victoria dan James pada suatu malam bersalju di bulan Januari, "terlalu dekat, terlalu besar. Dia adalah Matahariku. Aku adalah Icarusnya."

"Tidak," bantah Victoria tak setuju.

"Kau adalah Bumi, dan Diana adalah Mataharinya. Hubungan kalian saat ini disimbolkan oleh keadaan perihelion—"

"—keadaan di mana orbit Bumi mencapai titik terdekat dengan Matahari," James menyelesaikan kalimat Victoria dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[aphelion] – diana silvery wood**

Kemarin mereka masih baik-baik saja. Kemarin mereka masih tertawa ria, bersenda gurau, dan menikmati waktu bersama.

Ingatan Diana terpaku pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kejadian yang terus-menerus terputar di benaknya seperti kaset rusak.

.

.

.

 _"Yah, Fred berhasil berkencan dengan Diana sebelum tenggat waktunya?" Louis Weasley berucap keras, alhasil membuat Diana penasaran karena namanya diikutsertakan. Mengintip diam-diam di pintu kelas kosong yang terbuka sedikit, Diana menemukan Fred bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka berempat terlibat dalam diskusi serius._

 _"Ke mana saja kau selama ini,_ Mate _?" Lorcan menjitak kepala Louis. "Beritanya sudah tersebar berminggu-minggu yang lalu."_

 _"Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Alyssa," Louis berkata sebal, "kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"_

 _"Kami kira kau sudah tahu, Loulou," James menyahut kalem, "berita menyebar cepat seperti wabah."_

 _"Aku masih sebal," Louis mengerucutkan bibir, "tapi yang paling membuatku sebal adalah kita kalah taruhan! Selamat tinggal, duapuluh Galleonku."_

 _"Taruhan yang mana?" Lorcan tampak bingung. Louis giliran menjitak kepala cokelat Lorcan._

 _"Taruhan yang Fred akan mengencani Diana dalam waktu dua bulan. Kau ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun ya, Lorc?"_

 _Tubuh Diana seolah dibekukan oleh mantra Pembeku. Jadi hubungannya bersama Fred selama ini hanya didasari oleh sebuah taruhan?_

 _"Hubungan kalian sudah berjalan kurang lebih tiga bulan, betul tidak, Fred? Tinggal tiga bulan lagi, dan Freddie kita akan kembali menjadi seorang bujang, hahaha."_

 _"Tapi kelihatannya Fred tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya," James berusaha menyela, melihat wajah Fred yang semakin menggelap seiring dimulainya percakapan ini._

 _"Omong kosong! Sebelum mengencani Diana, kau pernah berkata kau tertarik pada Ophelia Erickson dan ingin meniduri—"_

 _"Ya, aku memang pernah berpikir seperti itu, Lou—"_

 _Diana tak ingin menarik konklusi sembarangan, tapi apa yang didengarnya sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Maka ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari menuju kamar mandi perempuan untuk menangis sepuas-puasnya._

.

.

.

 _Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial Diana, karena tanpa sengaja ia melihat Fred dan Ophelia di persimpangan antara kamar mandi laki-laki dan kamar mandi perempuan._

 _"Anu, Lia, apa kau ingat janji yang pernah kubuat beberapa bulan lalu? Aku pernah berjanji akan mengencanimu—"_

 _Diana tak tahan lagi._

 _Fred Weasley benar-benar keterlaluan._

.

.

.

 _"Kau tahu, Fred? Lebih baik kita akhiri saja."_

 _Dapat Diana rasakan, wajah Fred yang tadinya ceria dan penuh tawa berganti menjadi wajah penuh kebingungan dan ketakutan._

 _"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau kita putus? Atas dasar apa?"_

 _"Kaupikir hubungan yang didasari oleh sebuah taruhan akan berjalan mulus? Tidak kan?"_

 _Fred baru saja akan menjawab ketika Diana kembali berkata,_

 _"Dan aku jelas tak ingin menjadi pilihan keduamu. Apa seorang Ophelia Erickson tak cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan hatimu?"_

 _"Hei, sepertinya kau salah paham—Diana, dengarkan aku dulu!"_

 _"Apa yang harus kudengarkan? Kebohongan-kebohongan palsumu,_ lagi _? Aku lelah kau bohongi terus menerus, Fred."_

 _"Aku tidak membohongimu, demi Merlin! Untuk sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku!"_

 _"Kukira kau berbeda dari Father. Kukira kau berbeda dari laki-laki lain. Ternyata kau sama brengseknya seperti mereka. Aku membencimu, Frederick."_

 _Dan dia berlari cepat, meninggalkan Fred yang berteriak putus asa memanggil namanya, menuju kamarnya di asrama Slytherin._

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Diana menemukan sosoknya di Aula Besar.

James Potter dan Louis Weasley berusaha melontarkan lelucon-lelucon lucu yang mereka pikir akan membuat Fred tertawa, tapi Fred hanya diam bergeming di tempat. Lorcan menggeser sepiring _cheesecake_ —makanan favorit Fred yang juga adalah kesukaan Diana—, tapi Fred menolak dengan halus.

Mata birunya yang biasa bercahaya penuh ekspresi, kini seolah mati. Bengkak, merah, juga berkantung seperti orang kurang tidur. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat.

"Apa yang kuperbuat sudah benar?" Diana mulai meragukan keputusannya. Victoria dan Alyssa serempak menggeleng.

"Biarkan dia mendapat balasan yang setimpal," Victoria menggeram, menusuk-nusuk pai buah di depannya dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Dia terlihat lebih hancur dariku," Diana berkata lagi. Iris abunya tanpa sadar bersirobok dengan iris biru Fred. Ia tersentak, dan langsung memalingkan muka.

"Siapa peduli," Alyssa membalas cuek, menyesap sup jamur tanpa minat, "yang jelas dia sudah menyakitimu. Teramat menyakitimu."

.

.

.

Diana berhasil menghindari Fred selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Bersembunyi setelah makan malam di asrama Slytherin, sebisa mungkin tak pergi ke perpustakaan, dan selalu keluar-masuk kelas bersama rombongan dan tak pernah sendiri.

Wow. Kehidupannya sungguh berbeda tanpa kehadiran Fred di sisinya.

Tak ada yang melontarkan guyonan tak lucu di sela mengerjakan tugas. Tak ada yang menenangkannya yang panik saat tugas belum selesai. Tak ada yang main asal peluk dan cium di saat kelas tengah berlangsung. Tak ada yang membisikkan kalimat, "aku mencintaimu," sebagai kalimat pengantar tidur—

Tunggu. Memangnya Fred Weasley pernah mencintainya?

"Kau belum tersenyum sedikitpun sejak hari terkutuk itu, Anne," Victoria berujar prihatin, memandang Diana yang mempersiapkan sapu terbangnya untuk berlatih Quidditch dengan gerakan seperti robot, "kau kembali menjadi Diana yang dulu. Orang yang dingin, dengan hidup yang datar dan monoton. Apa kepergian Fred Weasley dari hidupmu sungguh berdampak sebesar itu?"

"Kau hanya sedang berada di titik aphelion," Alyssa menggunakan bahasa kiasan yang dipelajarinya dari kelas Astronomi, "tak lama lagi orbitmu pasti mencapai titik perihelion. Kau dan dia bisa kembali … kau tahu, kembali dekat seperti sediakala."

"Tak akan ada lagi perihelion untuk kami," sahut Diana muram, memutar badan dan memamerkan punggung ringkih kepada dua sahabatnya yang menekuk wajah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Setidaknya aku pernah berjuang untukmu, Diana Silvery Wood. Maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Maaf aku menyakitimu. Maaf aku gagal mengubah pandangan burukmu terhadap laki-laki. Maaf. Untuk segalanya. Aku mencintaimu, dan hanya mencintaimu. Kuharap kau tahu dan percaya. Jika tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti._

 _—Frederick G Weasley_

.

.

 _Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, Frederick George Weasley. Walau aku harus menanggung rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu._

 _—Diana S Wood_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **[perkataan terpotong yang membuat diana salah paham]**

 _"Omong kosong! Sebelum mengencani Diana, kau pernah berkata kau tertarik pada Ophelia Erickson dan ingin meniduri—"_

 _"Ya, aku memang pernah berpikir seperti itu, Lou, tapi itu_ dulu _. Dulu adalah dulu. Aku mencintai Diana sekarang, bukan Ophelia Erickson."_

.

.

.

.

 _"Anu, Lia, apa kau ingat janji yang pernah kubuat beberapa bulan lalu? Aku pernah berjanji akan mengencanimu, tapi bisakah aku membatalkannya? Kau tahu, aku mencintai orang lain sekarang. Aku ingin serius dengannya, dan aku tak ingin kesalahanku di masa lalu terus membayang di hubungan kami."_

 _"Wow. Berjanji mengencaniku adalah sebuah kesalahan, ya, Fred?"_

 _"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku—"_

 _"Aku mengerti, tenang saja. Tak perlu panik, Freddie. Lakukan apa yang kau mau dengannya, aku sudah melepaskanmu sedari dulu karena kupikir pada saat itu kau hanya bermain-main. Lagipula, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Raymond McConnell sejak dua bulan lalu. Apa kau sebegitu kunonya sampai tak tahu perkembangan berita?"_

 _"Selamat kalau begitu, Lia. Semoga kalian langgeng. Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya."_

 _"Kau juga. Raih kebahagiaanmu bersama gadis Wood itu, ya?"_

 _"Pasti."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **hah, happy yang berujung sad end lagi...**

 **happy belated birthday buat oc kesayangan, diana (14 agustus), dan untuk dc fred weasley kesayangan, cam monaghan (16 agustus). dirgahayu kemerdekaan RI ke 72. happy belated birthday, evanna lynch! xx**

 **[j s p & v e n birthday fic menyusul hehehe.]**

 **terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir! :)**

 **salam manis,**

 **rara.**


End file.
